This invention relates to a container-shaped structural element, which comprises a top surface, a bottom surface, vertical front, back and side surfaces, as well as a carrying frame, and to a structure obtained from a plurality of components from such containers.
Containers are known the sizes of which are generally standardized and which are mainly used to convey various goods, for instance industrial equipment goods.
In this particular case, when the container has reached the destination thereof, it is required to remove the equipment goods therefrom, to assemble same in the suitable location, and to connect and test the goods, which brings high costs and requires much manpower, which may not be easy when the assembly location lies for example in a low-industrialization country.
Containers are known the various walls of which are hingedly connected together, notably by means of hinges, to make it possible to obtain by swinging some container panels about the rotation axis thereof and possibly assembling a plurality of such containers, structures such as buildings, workplaces, halls, etc. It is possible with such containers, to mount before the container departure, the equipment goods to be conveyed, on that panel which is intended therefor in the structure to be assembled, and to connect said goods firmly as well as to subject same to preliminary tests (see for instance U K patent application No. 79 179960 dated May 23, 1979).
Such containers have however the drawback that the wall elements thereof are always connected together and thus that the assembly and connecting of the equipment goods has to be made on the complete container, which is very cumbersome and raises problems of available space. On the other hand, in that case where said containers are to be returned empty, the containers would still be bulky and thus result also in a loss of space.